The proposed U19 program involves investigators at five different locations (Baylor Institute for Immunology Research, Dallas, TX;Nationwide Children's Hospital, Columbus, OH;Dynavax Technologies, Berkeley, CA; Mount Sinai School of Medicine, New York, NY;and University of California Santa Cruz, Santa Cruz, CA). Five Projects and seven Cores are planned. An annual symposium is proposed. Therefore, there is considerable need to coordinate and support the various activities. The Administrative Core A will be responsible for this coordination and support: To coordinate all Program components and ensure communication between Investigators. [unreadable] To provide Investigators with help in management of budgets and personnel issues. [unreadable] To organize meetings, meeting reports and annual NIH reports. [unreadable] To oversee issues related to intellectual property and regulatory issues related to research using human subjects. To provide access to a data management infrastructure.